1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for recording and reproducing digital signals and particularly to apparatus for recording and reproducing digital signals in which the data that is recorded and reproduced is converted into a blank data interval using time base compression of the information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus are known for recording and reproducing audio signals such as PCM audio processors for recording PCM audio signals converted into a video signal by using a VTR, or a digital audio disc (DAD) which can be used only for reproduction. Also, apparatus for recording and reproducing a PCM magnetic tape of the fixed head type for business use are known. However, compact small and light apparatus which enables recording and reproduction has not been available and there is a great need for small compact light apparatus for home and portable uses as the number of PCM audio/video equipment increases.
Particularly since it is necessary to miniaturize the magnetic tape medium for use in a small VTR with a built in video camera, the tape running speed must be relatively slow to obtain long time recording. Consequently, the use of a conventional analog recording system generally causes deterioration of sound quality and when editing by using dubbing operation causes deterioration of the sound quality as a function of the number of dubbing operations.
For this reason, a method is known wherein only the audio signals are recorded in the PCM signal format. However, where the PCM audio signal is recorded together with a color video signal, a PCM audio signal is normally recorded at the end of the recording track in a VTR of the rotary head type and the recording area is located near the change over interval of the head which causes many troubles such as drop out error in the data and so forth.
Additionally, in case of recording only a PCM audio signal with a rotary head the above problems also arise.